


Close-Knit

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Digital Art, Domestic, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Knitting, Puddlejumpers, Team as Family, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Domesticity, with a touch of metaphor.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: SGA Secret Santa 2020





	Close-Knit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087741) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



> For SGA Secret Santa 2020. Rivulet027 likes: "found family, team as family, slice of life/curtain fic, friendship, downtime," so I hope this illustration pleases. Watercolours and gouache.

click for full size


End file.
